fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Feyrahntal
Feyrahntal is an Eldar Craftworld. The Craftworld is primarily ruled by Givaldris, it's chief Farseer. Givaldris Rules the Craftworld utterly, controling it's citezens through propaganda, conspiracies and often outright mind control. Under his leadership Feyrahntal is an enemy of all non-Eldar. The colors of their military are black with green trim. History Very little is known about this Craftworld. All those that do not inhabit it rarely know about it's existence, with even the Eldar of other Craftworlds having scant record of the Craftworld and it.s accomplishments. This Obscurity is precisely what Farseer Givaldris likes. THe Craftworld itself was fairly far away from the Eye of Terror back during the fall and suffered little damage as a result. However the Craftworld has had it far from easy. Not long after the Fall, the Craftworld was unfortunately caught in front of a large Waaaagh!. The Craftworld managed to push back the Green Tide and get to safety. Unfortunately the cost was high with the Craftworld suffering plenty of casualties. There were many more accounts like this one. Since it.s creation Feyrahntal has been attacked by numerous Xenos. The worst of it came from the Imperium itself. The Craftworld was in an area with a large number of Imperial worlds. The Imperium saw this as a threat. So in 794.M39 the Imperium luanched several raids against the Craftworld. It was during one of these attacks that Malraya, the younger sister to Farseer Givaldris, was killed. Givaldris had always had a hatred for the other races due to the numerous times the Craftworld was attacked, all of the citezens were Xenophobic to some extent. However this incident was what drew him over the edge and gave him a particularly strong hatred towards non-Eldar, particularly humans. He began his process of slowly taking over the Craftworld. With the Craftworld firmly under his control, Givaldris quickly relocated it to a less conspicuous area of space. He then did his best to make the humans believe the they had won. It was then that the Craftworld became the Shadowy place that it now is. Since then the Craftworld has been active in it's hostilities with other forces. Under Givaldris leadership they have destablised an Ork Empire, destroyed a tendril of Hive Fleet Kraken and luached countless attacks and infiltrations against the Imperium. Society Givaldris has completely hijacked every aspect of the Craftworld's society. He has taken over the government of the Craftworld and molded it into his own image. The people of the Craftworld are extremely Xenophobic, looking at all non-Eldar as lowly and evil creatures that wish only to bring ruin to their home. They are also very isolationist, distrusting Eldar from other Craftworlds due to believing them to be lacking in righteousness, or consorting with non-eldar These beliefs are enforced and sustained through an unbreakable system of ideological modification. From an incredibly young age the Eldar of Feyrahntal are bombarded with propaganda. They are taught about the wickedness of non-Eldar, with a particualr emphasis on hatred for the Imperium. They are taught about how their Craftworld is the only one that Feyrahntal is the only Craftworld that has stayed true to the spirit of the Eldar, and that the others have lost their way. Most importantly they are taught about how their leaders a leading them to a brighter future for all Eldar. Givaldris makes sure to parade plenty of heroes around for his people to adore and idealize. Those that do not by into the constant deluge of propaganda are made to conform via other methods. Fear is a popular tool of Givaldris and his enforcers. If an Eldar begins to make trouble they will often be threatened with death, or the loss of dear friends and family members. For the most stubborn of delinquents Givaldris uses the Seers of the Craftworld to brainwash them into obedience. The Craftworld puts a strong emphasis on the Eldar Path and law. The Craftworld is governed by a set of strict rules that all are subject to. The law is carried out by a group known as the Enforcers. These Enforcers are well armed and trained troops that are loyal only to Givaldris. Many of them are former Aspect warriors that chose to support Givaldris. in general they are superior troops to the Guardians. Each Eldar is expected to follow the Eldar Path devotedly. Usually on a Craftworld like this you would have numerous Eldar leave to becoem Rangers. This is not the case on Feyrahntal, as those who seek to leave a taken and brainwashed into upright citezens. The government is also under his control. The entire Farseer Council bows to Givadris's whims. During his takeover he made allies of many of the more powerful and greedy members of the Council. upon taking control of the Council Givaldris moved on to all those who followed the Path of the Seer. Those who just entered the path were brought around to his way of thinking through mind control. He then began to replace his former allies on the Council with those who were utterly devoted to him. Now the Council is made up mostly of his "students". Those that still have freedom of thought are either his most powerful supporters, or simply to scared to attempt to defy him. While the Craftworld is a totalitarian state, one thing can be said for Givaldris's regime. The Craftworld is stronger and more unified than it has ever been. There is almost know crime or uprising. Every aspect of the Craftworld runs efficiently, especially the military. The people are all of one mind, and work towards singular purpose. Still there are remain a few free willed citezens who are determined to defy Givaldris, but they are small, disorganized and portrayed as traitors by the Craftworld's government. Military Feyrahntal has a powerful, and very active military. Givaldris has spared no expense in making sure that his Craftworld had the best military forces possible. The military is the seat of Givaldris's power. One of his first acts when taking over Feyrahntal was to secure power over the Eldar Aspect Shrines. He convinced the those Exarchs that were like minded to support him, and Psychically reconditioned the others to be loyal. Now that the Exarchs are under his control, Givaldris has complete control over the training that is undergone by new Aspect Warriors. He makes sure that the Exarchs train these Warriors to be even more Xenophobic than the rest of the Craftworld. The Aspect Warriors of Feyrahntal are utterly dedicated soldiers, who view even their own lives as expendable before the porperity of their home. Due to Feyrahntal's militant nature it has an extremely large and well trained Guardian force. Givaldris has made sure that his Craftworld has as many Aspects as possible. This means that he has nearly all of the contemporary Aspect Shrines present, He even makes use of numerous minor Aspects that few Craftworlds employ, such as the Adamant Sentinels. After Givaldris made an alliance with Farseer Syess of Craftworld Cyrse, he attained a set of Stalking Chameleons. He has since created his own version of the Shrine, using uncorrupted warriors of Feyrahntal, making it the only Craftworld besides Cyrse to use this particular Aspect. A particularly unique part of the Feyrahntal military force are it's Rangers. Unlike in other Craftworld, Feyrahntal does not allow it's citezens to go off into the galaxy to adventure. It stands to reason that the Craftworld would not have Rangers, but that could not be more untrue. Givaldris saw the advantages of Rangers, and created a version of his own. The Rangers of Feyrahntal were originally young orphans whoes parents had died. Givaldris gathered up these yougn Eldar and had them trained to be loyal to the state. They were also trained in basic survial, and the ways of Ranger combat. In battle these rangers serve as scouts and snipers. Outside of battle they do as other Rangers do, wndering the galaxy. They do this in order to act as spies, gathering information for Givaldris. The Rangers of Feyrahntal essentially act as Givaldris's eye and ears all over the galaxy. Notable Individuals Farseer Givaldris Givaldris is the Chief Farseer of Feyrahntal. He is the single most powerful individual on the Craftworld. Givaldris rules his Craftworld with an iron fist, running every aspect of his people's lives. Givaldris has a deep hatred for all manner of Xenos. This goes especially for humans, and Givaldris has been tireless in his attempts to destroy the Imperium. Autarch Simolia The Autarch of Feyrahntal. Simolia is young for her position, and was appointed to the rank of Autarch at the behest of Givaldris. Simolia is heralded as the Hero of Feyrahntal. This is because of Givaldris's tireless propaganda on her many victories, most of which were because of him. Sadly Simolia has deluded herself into believing the propaganda. She is young, naive and controllable. All things that make her a perfect puppet for Givaldris. Farseer Iryehna One of the senior Farseers on the Council. Iryehna was initially one of Givaldris's strongest supporters. This changed when Givaldris came to power. She began to realize that Givaldris was unstable, and that under his control the Craftworld was more of a prison than a home. Publicly she is an advisor and a dear friend of Givaldris, but secretly she supports the rebelling elements on the Craftworld. While she would not dare to oppose Givaldris for now, she hopes that some day the people will rise up and overthrow this regime. Uldurak Uldurak is an Eldar Warlock, and one of Givaldris's most trusted lieutenents. A talented Psyker, and a formidable warrior Uldurak often acts as Givaldris's bodyguard. Due to his special position with regards to his master, he is one of the more powerful people on the Craftworld. His word carries the weight of Givaldris's authority. He is often trusted with secret mission, and to command in Givaldris's stead. Relations Allies Craftworld Cyrse Enemies Quotes Category:Craftworlds